Is this Love?
by Beybladefan1015
Summary: Kyra is new to this place,but 3 boys fall in love with her. Who will it be? Dunamis? Ryuga? Zero? Find out here!
1. Chapter 1

Kyra was exhausted. She was running from strangers, who had been chasing her for a long time. She had no clue who they were, but she somehow recognized them. However, that did not matter. Her whole family was taught to run from anything possibly dangerous. Nobody had been her friend, even her family rarely talked to her. She was then stopped at a dead end. The town had lots of dead ends, in fact, there were only 2 exits. If she took either she would be stopped by those strangers. She had no choice but to stay and fight back with her unused Beyblade, Dark Striker.

A while later, she heard voices.

"Who on earth was she?" One said.

"It doesn't matter who, Tsubasa. It matters that they like ice cream!"

"Yu, It also matters that she is going to accept our help. We don't want to go seeking people who are just going to launch their bey at us."

"Well, I guess you're right."

A while later, Kyra saw the strangers walking closer. She gripped her bey tightly in one hand and she was nearly in tears.

"H-he-hello…Wh-who are yo-you? I-I'm Kyra…"She asked shyly.

"I am Tsubasa, and this i-"

Yu interrupted."I am Yu. It's nice to meet you. Whoa, How did you get Dark Striker?"

Kyra brightened up a bit."Can I meet your friends? Please?"

"Of course." Tsubasa replied.

Yu started talking."You can meet Gingie, Masamoomoo, Titi, Yoyo, Kenchi, Ryuga…."

Kyra smiled. Her life was going to change, More then she had ever been able to imagine. As far as she knew, her brown hair could be black, her black T-shirt could be purple and her Jeans could be a skirt.

Little did Kyra know she was going to fall in love.


	2. Chapter 2

Yu was currently begging Tsubasa for ice cream.

"If Kyra likes ice cream, this could be good for her!"

"No, you won't get ice cream for all 3 meals,2 is surely enough."

"Come on! You are so mean sometimes Tsubasa. I have more money than you anyway."

"Oh really? You thi-"

"Actually," Kyra said," I think a place for me to stay would be necessary."

Tsubasa and Yu nodded. They led her to Tsubasa and Yu's home and gave her the spare room. It had a bed, A TV on a table, A desk, a computer, and a bedside table with 2 drawers. She thanked the boys as they walked out, then she took of her dark blue backpack. She put her laptop on the desk, her blank papers and pens in the desk drawers, her food in the bedside table drawers, and her pillows and blakets on the bed. She then lay down on the bed to sleep.

She had a dream that a shadow of someone was walking up to her. They nodded and held her hand to walk away somewhere. They ended up in a big field circled by roses. The shadow person said "I feel the same, but now lets get to the point. They uttered something to quiet to understand, then gave her a rose. They gently kissed her forehead and her dream ended.

Kyra woke up and decided to do a little trick. Yu and Tsubasa were asleep. She put 3 fake 100 dollar bills in Yu's pocket and carried him to the ice cream store that would open soon. She ran back to the house, some people staring at her.

A few minutes later, Yu woke up and saw were he was. He smacked himself to prove it was real."Not a dream." He thought. He reached in his pocket and saw 300$. He ran in the ice cream stand and ordered 290$ worth of things. He handed his money to the cashier happily.

She said, "Hate to break it to ya, but this money is fake." Yu ran out in tears and saw Tsubasa walking to an Espresso stand. Yu started telling Tsubasa about this, But he paid no attention for he was currently ordering.

Yu ran to tell Kyra about it. She was keeping from laughter, but failed. Yu whined and went to his room. When Tsubasa got back he gave Kyra a coffee. She thanked him and walked of. She bought a black HUGE gypsy vanner stuffed animal, a Lamp, and several books on beyblading, Metal Bey City, and One on fixing beyblades. Kyra brought her bags home and just decided to take a walk. She was just approaching a fountain when she saw two brothers who looked alike. She heard,

"Oh, Ryuga, look, a dragon statue!"

"Ryuto, you have pointed that out a hundred times!"

"No, 99 times!"

Then, the taller one bumped into Kyra. He said, "Outa my way!" She moved aside and said "Humph, They gotta be nice to me, they don't know why!"

Later, She was at the library looking for a book. She then saw, on the far side of the shelf, she book she was looking for. She walked quickly to a chair but instead bumped into a chair. The person reading the book grumbled. He said "Just because im reding a book about myself does not mean this information is useless!" He turned and Kyra looked at the cover. In black letters it said:

Legend bladers

Volume 7: Dunamis

Kyra sighed and walked towards her house. She then saw a black and orange haired man glaring at her. A kid was next to him saying," Zero, what's wrong with her?"

She rolled her eyes and walked home. She lay down on her bed and fell asleep.

What she didn't know was that all 3 of the boys she encountered had a crush on her.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, she decided to leave Yu and Tsubasa alone. She walked out to town. She heard from the distance"3, 2, 1, LET IT RIP!". She ran towards the sound and then hid when she saw Dunamis, Zero, and Ryuga fighting. Ryuga laughed.

"You know, It's funny how you think you can beat me. Go L-drago!"

"No way! Samurai Ifraid!"

"I will be the winner! Jade Jupiter!"

Their beys all clashed and were scraping hard against eachother.

"_Why are they fighting? And to think that this is a coincidence…"_

She walked out and said,"Hey,um, why are you guys fighting?"

Dunamis shot the other 2 a warning glare and said,"Well,actually, we are just practicing. Simple!"

"What are you doing here?" Ryuga asked.

"Well, I met you 3 yesterday separately, so I thought you wouldn't know eachother."

Zero giggled."Well friends can't be there 24 hours, now can they?"

Kyra nodded and walked away. Regardless of what they said, she knew that there were other reasons, she just didn't know what. She then saw some bladers hanging out around a corner. She said, "Hey, who are you?"

"I'm Zeo Abyss."

"I'm Toby."

"And I'm Masamune Kadoya."

"Well Hi, I am Kyra Xarusa."

"That's an unusual last name…"Masamune mentioned.

Kyra smiled brightly."Masmune, I dare you to say that again!"

He shook his head and 'hid' Behind Toby. Everyone in the group but Masamune laughed. Kyra said, "Lets meet again sometime, Okay? I have to go see something."

She rushed into the bushes to the side of were Dunamis, Zero, and Ryuga all met. She watched their beys furiously clash. Then she thought;

"_If its Love, why not just confess to me instead of taking it out on each others beys?"_

She crawled away but was stopped. By none other than Ryuga, Dunamis, and Zero.

She backed of, but Ryuga ran to that side. Now she was cornered. The question was, Why?

Ryuga said," You like me, do you not?"

Zero said, "It is surely me that she likes you know."

Dunamis rolled his eyes." You know, I thought you 2 were smarter. We were friends until now. And whoever she doesn't choose can still be friends."

Kyra sighed."So why corner me?"

"You," Dunamis said, "Have to say who you love."

They all stared at her intently.

She giggled." Thing is, guys, I barely know your names."

They sweatdropped. "Well, you wont get away. This will happen again in 3 months." Ryuga said.

So Kyra ran while she could and made sure to get home before dark. There was business to be taken care of. She got in and flipped her diary to the next blank page. She wrote, "Is this Love?" on the top. She started writing about how she met Tsubasa and Yu. But she didn't feel like doing any more than that. That small part satisfied her for today. She went to sleep and had another dream.

This time, There were 3 shadows and no doubt who they were. But, Kyra Couldn't tell who was who. They all said, "Do you love me?" Kyra picked one, not like she knew who, and the other 2 dissapeared. The one she picked pulled her close and whispered those words.

"I love you. I want to stay."

"So did the other 2!"

"Why did you pick me then?"

"I dunno, I guess your love seemed… Not hidden by bitterness for the other 2. And who are you anyway?"

Then, before he answered, her dream ended. She woke up lazily and opened up the window by the bed. She walked to town, but not like she normally would. If Kyra saw one of the 3 boys, he would be ignored. They could each confess, she didn't see that happening though.

Zero would never, He's to energetic sometimes.

Ryuga- was evil, sort of. She giggled at the thought of him confessing.

Dunamis might confess if he ever could stop acting like a wimp sometimes, reading a book about himself just to try and secure himself into his life.

Kyra sighed. None of them suited her at all. She walked around town noticing most people either talking in groups of 2 or 3 or walking briskly away from her. This was strange because she was known by many of these people. She got to the center and, the 3 boys were there. Surprise surprise. They were looking at her. Surprise Surprise. Again. She rolled her eyes and said, "Zero, Dunamis,Ryuga, I've been thinking," They stared at her intently.

"None of you are good for me. I am never falling in love with you. Goodbye."

She ran home and went to sleep, this time thinking, "That's right, I won't fall in love with them….never….never….." Then she fell asleep.

However, she didn't know the future. Only I do :D


	4. Final Chapter

Kyra woke up and ran outside to the town. She ran past strangers who eyed her because she was not usually like this. She went to see the trio of boys at the middle of town who, every morning, fought there to argue over who she loved. When she got there, surprisingly, nobody was there. Kyra bit here lip.

"_They could be hiding from each other, or maybe they all gave up."_

She then realized none of them would give up, because they just never did. That was just them.

Kyra sighed and walked home so she could relax, and take a day away from them. They would hopefully not come up with the idea of chasing her.

When she got home, she wrote more in her diary about how she met the boys, and a little bit of what she thought on another page. She just decided to sit there and think since she never had time to do so before. Eventually, she came to a conclusion in her thoughts.

"_I AM in love! I am seriously in love with…"_

Her thoughts were interrupted by a loud sound outside.

"Let it rip!"

She rolled her eyes. Not in annoyance, but amusement. It probably took a while to let the fact that Kyra would not fall in love to be forgotten. Especially them.

Zero, Ryuga, and Dunamis. They were battling. She smiled and decided to tell them who she liked.

When she got out, she got stares from the three. She said,

"I am in love with…"

"With who?" Ryuga said.

Kyra smiled.

"Ryutaro!"

Zero's head dropped, Ryuga growled, and Dunamis let out a loud "Humph!"

Kyra smiled. They heard her. She liked Ryutaro. And she planned on telling him very soon.

Did you like the story? I will have a sequel where Kyra tells Ryutaro how she feels. I might not update that story as often as I did to this story. Reviews are appreciated. ;)


End file.
